1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter, a receiver, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitter, a receiver, and a control method thereof that uses a Digital Video Broadcasting the Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The DVB-T2 is a second-generation European terrestrial digital broadcasting standard to improve performance of Digital Video Broadcasting—Terrestrial (DVB-T) that is currently selected as standard and started to be serviced in more than 35 countries around the world including Europe. The DVB-T2 achieves increasing of transmission capacity and high bandwidth efficiency by applying the latest technology such as low density parity check (LDPC) codes, a 256 QAM modulation method, etc. Accordingly, the DVB-T2 has an advantage of being able to provide a variety of high quality services such as HDTV in a limited band.
On the other hand, in order to use the DVB-T2 method, a transmitter randomly divides data streams, maps the divided data streams to a data field of a baseband frame, and attaches a baseband header.
Also, if the data streams are not sufficiently mapped to the data field or if a network delay occurs, a padding field is inserted in the baseband frame.
When performing L1 encapsulation, a data field length (DFL) field stores DFL information, and thus, plays a role to directly inform the length of the DFL. However, there is a problem that even if the padding field is not inserted in the baseband frame, the DFL field directly indicating the DFL length is inserted in the baseband header (BBHeader), which is an overhead in transmission of the data streams.